


Tentacular Events

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Other, Overstimulation, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, except... its a tentacle job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: When news reaches Oikawa that the creature has returned to the lake, he can't help but to go check it out. He wasn't expecting to end up writhing under countless tentacles but he certainly didn't regret it. And if he planned to make these trips a regular thing? Well, no one had to know.





	Tentacular Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).

“Did you hear? Haruto took some girl up to  _ the lake _ over the weekend.” At the mention of the lake, Oikawa tuned back into the conversation, once again interested in what Hanamaki was saying. When he’d started going into an in depth analysis of video game strategies earlier, Oikawa had zoned out, concentrating on his lunch. 

“I’m surprised he got anyone to agree to go with him,” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath, though everyone at the table heard him, much to Oikawa’s delight. It wasn’t often that Iwa-chan was so petty. So he had to revel in it every chance he got. 

“Such uncharitable thoughts, Iwa-chan,” he chimed in, unable to keep the glee from leaking into his tone, though the shit eating grin was impossible to hide. Iwaizumi had the good grace to look mildly embarrassed before a mullish stubbornness settled across his features. A look that Oikawa was overly familiar with after all these years. 

“Then he shouldn’t have stolen my chocolate milk,” Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms as he settled back in his chair as if that was the end of the conversation. Oikawa was revving up to give him a hard time about his childishness (again), when Hanamaki continued his story as if he hadn’t been interrupted in the first place. 

“ _ Anyway _ , while they were up there they saw something moving in the water. He said it was  _ huge  _ and that the creature is definitely back-” 

“The creature isn’t real,” Mattsun broke in, with an eye roll. “Everyone knows that.” 

“It is real!” Someone further down the table chimed in. “My brother actually saw it.” Chaos erupted down the table as everyone started butting in with their own stories on why the monster was real or not, voices climbing as they fought to be heard over each other. Letting the words flow over him, Oikawa couldn’t ignore the thrill of excitement that raced through him at the thought. 

The last few weeks had been the very definition of mind numbingly boring. Since stepping down from being the captain of the volleyball team and finishing up his college applications, his days had been listless. A restless energy had been making him antsy for something,  _ anything _ , to happen. This felt like fate. Finally something exciting. It felt like it was meant to be, especially considering in a few short months he’d be heading away to college. 

Fighting down a smile he looked up to find Iwa-chan watching him, brow raised. Trying to appear innocent, it obviously didn’t fool his best friend but thankfully he didn’t say anything. No doubt he’d be getting a lecture on why he shouldn’t go up to the lake on their walk home. Not that that would be enough to stop him. Not now that the creature was back. As the end of lunch rolled around they all cleaned up, complaining about the fact they were heading back for a maths lesson. Despite that, Oikawa had a very noticeable pep in his step. 

* * *

“You’re planning to go up there aren’t you.” It wasn’t even a question, just a stated fact , paired with Iwa-chan’s most judgemental look. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Oikawa denied, keeping his tone light so as not to insight suspicion. That approach hadn’t worked once in the last ten years but he figured it was worth a shot. The smack on the back of the head it earned him was definitely  _ not  _ worth it. Clutching at the smarting area with both hands, he came to a stop, hunching over as he waited for another one. 

“Stop lying Shittykawa,” Iwa-chan sounded like he was holding back laughter. Glancing over, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw that Iwa-chan was standing there,  _ smirking _ at the pain he’d inflicted. 

“Iwa-chan is so mean.” If anything, pointing out this fact just made him smile harder. “Fine, yes I was planning to go see if the beast really is back.” 

“Do you actually think Haruto saw something?” Iwaizumi started walking again. Straightening up and letting his hands drop, Oikawa followed after him, a few steps behind. Adjusting his school bag, Iwa-chan flung an arm over his shoulder, dragging him forward to match his pace. 

“Probably not,” he admitted. Only because he was trying not to get his hopes up more than anything else. “But it’ll be nice to go back up to the lake again. I haven’t been in years.” 

Which was true. Half way through middle school the beast had disappeared. For weeks after he’d kept making the trip out there, hoping against hope that his friend would be back. It never was. Eventually he’d stopped going, school and volleyball had picked up and taken over most of his free time. 

Still, he missed his long afternoons spent sprawled out by the lake, throwing remnants of his lunch onto the water surface, just to see a dark red tentacles sneak out the water to snatch it up. He’d always been careful to stay away from the very edge of the water, but the water by the grass was so shallow the monster wouldn’t be able to get up that far anyway. As far as he knew no one else had seen the creature, let alone fed it snacks like he did. It would never show itself when he wasn’t alone, not even when it was just Iwa-chan with him. 

This was the main reason that he wanted to make the trek up there himself. Years had passed, the chances that the beast would even remember him in the first place were slim to none. Nothing was even really known about the beasts, what they looked like or where they came from. One day they just appeared. Any attempt to hunt them down had been unsuccessful and after many years governments had resorted to blocking off areas that they occupied, unable to do much else. As far as Oikawa was concerned this was the closest he was going to get to aliens and had refused to pass up the opportunity to connect with it. 

“It’ll be nice to go for a swim,” Iwa-chan said, reaching up to ruffle Oikawa’s hair. With a squawk of indignation he dug his elbow into his friends side, trying to fix his hair with his other hand. Looked like it was going to be the two of them heading up there after all. 

* * *

Oikawa didn’t remember the hike up to the lakes being this exhausting when he was a kid. Even a few days prior, it seemed to be a lot easier, with Iwa-chan there to pester as they made the climb. They had had no success when it came to finding the creature but had spent a pleasant day splashing around together. Today he was headed to a slightly different part of the lake, the one he’d always frequented when he was younger. 

The sun was beating down from directly above him and despite the occasional shade the trees offered up, his shirt was sticking to his back and tendrils of hair clung to his face and neck. It was disgusting. He was almost there, he was sure of it. The fact that he’d thought that 20 minutes earlier too wasn’t wholly encouraging. Maybe he should have invited Iwa-chan, then he could have goaded him into carrying him the rest of the way. 

With every step his backpack seemed to gain another kilogram, food and drink dragging him down. The thought crossed his mind that he should stop and have lunch when he finally saw a glimmer up ahead through the trees. Pushing on, he let out an excited whoop when the lake finally came into view. 

Dropping the backpack, he collapsed backwards onto the grass, letting his eyes fall shut as he recuperated his strength for a second. Blindly reaching to the side, he managed to dig out a bottle of water, effectively spilling most of it over himself as he tried to drink with his head tilted to the side. The longer he lay there, the drowsier he could feel himself getting and knew he was in danger of falling asleep. 

Forcing himself to move he took stock of the situation. The lake in front of him was still, but for a few shallow ripples along the surface thanks to the breeze. There were no dark shapes below the water, nothing big moving in the depths that would cause waves. Disappointed but not surprised, he pulled out some of the snacks he’d brought, munching on them as he set off on a casual stroll along the edge of the water. In between bites, he’d tear off small chunks to throw into the lake, hoping to entice the creature forward. As a child he’d never had to worry about finding it, somehow it had always been there waiting for him. 

By the time he’d walked a stretch and returned to where he’d left his backpack, there was still no sign of movement. Mulling over his options, he debating on whether to just head back. It was hot out and he had plans to go for dinner later with Iwa-chan and his family. He’d already came all this way though, and their swim the other day had been so refreshing. The water seemed to be calling his name. 

Stripping down before he could think better of it, he paused when he was standing in his boxers. Last time they’d came prepared with swim trunks but he didn’t like the thought of putting his clothes on over wet underwear. And there was no one about. Technically they were prohibited from coming up to the lakes, due to the potential danger. But the beast was gone and Oikawa was hot and sticky. 

Stepping out of his boxers he eased his way into the water, deciding to at least stick to the shallows, that was as safe as he could get. Gathering his resolve around him, he dipped below the surface, coming up gasping as the cold pushed the air from his lungs. It felt amazing. Splashing around, it quickly lost its appeal when there was no one to aggravate by doing it. Floating on his back, he let himself drift aimlessly, eyes falling shut as he soaked up the sunshine warming his face, a nice reprieve from the cold against his back. He would give it another few minutes and then he’d start heading back towards town, which should leave him plenty of time to get ready. 

Seconds turned into minutes, Oikawa half dozing as he floated. A bird flew overhead and let out a shriek, effectively scaring him out of his mind. Slipping below the water, he came up spluttering, surprised to find that he’d drifted so far from the embankment. Scrutinizing the waterline, he finally spotted his backpack where he had left it, kicking off in that direction. It was probably about time he got back anyway. He’d barely gone a few strokes before he realized that not only was the water choppier than it should be for him swimming in it, but the area had gone unnaturally quiet. 

Blood running cold, he came to a stop, treading water as he glanced around wildly. He couldn’t see anything but he certainly felt something wrapping around his ankle. With a yell he tried to kick off, just to be pulled deeper into the water, having barely enough time to drag in a ragged breath before he went under. Opening his eyes, he squinted through the murky water till he could make out the tentacle holding him down, several more drifting around him. 

This was definitely the creature. Did it still remember him? God knows he’d grown a lot over the past few years. Who was even to say if it had a memory? Or a brain? Taking the time to mull that over, he temporarily forgot that he should really be getting to the surface, in order to breathe. His lungs started to burn, a harsh reminder. Wiggling he tried to break free from the creatures hold, desperately trying to pull himself to the surface. 

Before he had a chance to truly panic, the water fell away and he found himself, for lack of a better term,  _ cradled _ above the lakes surface. He couldn’t even begin to guess how many tentacles were securely wrapped around him. Glancing down his body there were at least two or three twined in between his legs, another sliding across his chest, even more propping up his shoulders and head. 

Letting his head fall backwards in disbelief, he stared up at the clouds, unable to comprehend what was happening. His pulse was going crazy, adrenaline coursing through him. Obviously he’d fallen asleep and this was all a dream. It was certainly a familiar fantasy, one which he blamed all the alien porn for. The tentacles regularly showed up but they never felt like this. 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensations. No dream had ever felt this real. The tentacles were cool and soft against his skin, in a constant state of motion that caused tingles to erupt everywhere they touched. The ones on his legs continued to unwind and then immediately tighten again, except with each contraction they climbed higher and higher up his legs, until the whole inside of his thighs were covered. Biting his lip he tried to hold back a moan. Now that they seemed to have a firm hold, their movements slowed, undersides suctioning to his skin. A shiver twisted its way down his spine as he unconsciously shifted to spread his legs wider, the tentacles holding him moving in tandem to make it possible. 

In an effort to distract himself he focused on the other ones touching his body. The ones below his shoulders and back almost felt like a massage, as if he was being passed from tentacle to tentacle, pressure coming and going in a rhythmic fashion. Tension melted away as he let himself go boneless, seeing no point in fighting against this… whatever it was. 

Realizing that his hands had just been limply dangling beside him, he threw all caution to the wind and reached down, curious to feel what the tentacles were like for himself. Eyes still closed, he ran his hand down his chest, resisting the urge to make a detour to his nipples, until his finger tips bumped into the tentacle wrapped around his waist. At the first contact, it jerked away from the touch and he froze, worried he’d done something wrong. Time seemed to still as Oikawa waited for something to happen. 

After a few beats, the tentacle moved back up his stomach, settling under his fingers. Releasing the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding, he slowly felt along the length, marvelling at it. The top was still soft and smooth, but there was also a slight texture to it, almost like...snake skin? But much softer, and slightly wet? Mulling over  _ what _ exactly it was similar to, it took awhile for him to realize that not only was he stroking along its length in long, even strokes, but a tentacle was mirroring the movements on his back. Fuck it felt good. 

Squirming under the attention, when a particularly sensitive spot at the bottom of his back was hit, he let out a quiet groan. That must have caught its attention because it hit that spot again and again, pulling noises from the back of his throat. Heart pounding, his hand flew up to his neck when a thin appendage gently circled it, tip pressing into his pulse point. Settling on top of the skin, he relaxed when the tentacle stayed lightly wrapped around him, rather than tightening. Unable to resist touching this one as well, Oikawa was in awe of the much rougher texture than the bigger ones that were keeping him suspended. 

Sucking in a shaky breath, Oikawa took stock of the situation that he was currently in. Out in the middle of nowhere, he was being both supported and restricted by the thick tentacles that were wrapped around him. Heart racing, breathes quick and shallow, he admitted to himself the thing he’d been avoided since this situation started. He was hard. So god damn hard, aching for some kind of relief. 

Deciding to throw all caution to the wind, with the hand not at his throat, he reached down to grasp himself, head lolling to the side as he set a quick pace, not bothering to tease himself. He needed to come and he needed to come now. Gasping, the breath caught in his throat when a light touch started at his arm and ending at the back of his hand, following along with his strokes. This was something that he couldn’t possibly miss seeing. With a grunt of effort he lifted his head, blinking away the sunlight as he took in the sight of the tentacle resting on his hand, the only thing between it and his cock.

Mouth dry, he pulled his hand away, curse words falling from his lips when it was replaced by the tentacle wrapping around him from root to tip. The suction felt let there were infinite tiny mouths, sucking along his length, sending him spiraling into a haze of pleasure. Everything was so overwhelming, his legs were tensed, scrambling for any kind of footing so he could thrust up, seeking more friction, just a touch more, he was so close. The grip on his cock tightened until it was almost painful and that was enough to push him over the edge. He came hard, all over his stomach and the tentacles wrapped around him. When the grip didn’t loosen even after his orgasm, he had to swat the tentacle away from his oversensitive cock, thinking that would be the end of it. 

It was. For at least a minute or two. Then he felt the gentle touch running along his balls, tracing the shape of them until an appendage was squirming its way in between his cheeks. Laughing in disbelief, it turned into a moan as he was slowly worked open. Mind grinding to a halt, all he could do was cling helplessly to the tentacles holding him, as his legs were spread wider for easier access. A brief flash of panic over the fact that he was not at all prepared for this was quickly put to rest when all he felt was a familiar stretch and no pain. Whatever was coating the tentacles and keeping them moist was apparently good for lube too. He should probably be concerned about what was going into his body but there would be plenty of time for that after the fact. 

As he was slowly fucked open he could feel himself getting hard again. Everything was a jumble of sensations. He was being touched everywhere, tingles blazing across his skin at every point of contact. It was only with great force that he was able to keep his eyes from falling closed, refusing to miss even a second of this. But that just added to the experience. The contrast between his smooth skin and the dark tentacles was highly arousing. 

It wasn’t long before he was struggling to push back against the tentacle that was fucking him, pleading words spilling out of him, despite the fact they wouldn’t be understood. Apparently the creature got the message though because suddenly he was being fucked harder, and being stretched almost to his limit. The arm around his neck tightened as well, whether in an effort to keep him steady or not he wasn’t sure. All he knew was it now had a snug hold on him and it was way more arousing than it probably should have been. 

He didn’t know how long he was fucked for. All he knew was that the minutes blended together and he was a shaking, sweaty mess by the time he came again. He expected that to be the end of it but he was fucked through his orgasm, the tentacle inside him replaced with a different, slightly smaller one. Nevertheless, every nerve ending in his body seemed to be on fire. 

Tears leaked out as broken moans were dragged from his throat, which felt raw enough that he knew he had to have been making more noise than he thought. He was over stimulated, his balls ached, and the thought of coming again was enough to make him wince. Yet he didn’t want it to stop. If this was his only chance at getting fucked by the closest thing to an alien he could find then he was going to get the most out of it. When the tip of a tentacle flicked along the corner of his mouth, he gladly let his lips fall open, immediately sucking on the length, unbothered by the slightly bitter taste that coated his tongue. If he throat seemed to feel a little soothed and mildly numb, he put that down to his own imagination.

Orgasming for the third time he felt himself losing consciousness, exhaustion making his limbs heavy and tugging him towards sleep. He was aware enough to flinch as his back came into contact with the cold water that he’d forgotten was below him. Drifting off, the gentle lapping of water against his skin, he knew nothing else. 

* * *

Dragging himself into wakefulness was a painful process. His head felt like it was full of cotton balls and everything ached, the way it did after a good workout or a particularly strenuous game of volleyball. The first thing he realized was that he was one again on solid ground, grass tickling against his still very much naked skin. The second was that too much time couldn’t have passed because the sun was still high in the sky. The third was that he was already dry.

Lying, spreadeagle on the grass, he laughed. At the absurdity in the situation, at how much he’d enjoyed himself, at the fact that it had even happened in the first place. Pulling himself together, Oikawa rolled onto his feet, casting around till his eyes landed on his backpack and clothes. Pleasantly surprised to find that he’d been deposited beside them, he dressed quickly. It wasn’t until he was turning to head back home that he caught sight of the dark red on the lakes surface. 

Tentacles were just floating on top of the water, almost as if they were sunning. There were more than he could count from this distance and arousal stirred in his gut at the memory of just what they could do. 

“I’ll be back!” The words were out before he even realized he’d spoken them. Snatching up his bag, he hurried off before his libido convinced him he could go another round already. He would definitely be back though, as often as he could get away with. No longer bored, he couldn’t wait for the excitement the next few months were sure to bring. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ummm.... I - I honestly don't know. I am sorry
> 
> I love it when people come talk to me or send prompts my way , so: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
